The Affair
'The Affair '''is the fifth episode of season three. It aired on May 21, 2005 Plot Opening Comment Drake and Josh are talking about parents. They start to tell the time Josh climbed a tree but was hooked his underwear, and Walter came to help him get down, but failed. Main Plot Drake and Josh's family is at home. As Josh tells Walter about the profession day at his school, his father says he can't do it because of a "conference about clouds". The phone rings, and Drake tells Walter it's a woman. He guiltily goes to the kitchen to answer the phone. Drake goes there to eat something, and listens to Walter saying that he's interested in something, but must think about his family. Drake takes Josh to their room to have a talk. After Drake tells everything he heard to him, both are slightly aware that Walter is dating another woman, and that they shouldn't tell this to their mom. At Night, Walter, wearing a suit and trying to be as noiseless as he can, comes home, just to find out that Josh is spying him. He then tells his son that he left the house to buy milk, though he drank it all coming back, but doesn't want Josh to tell Audrey about it. Josh runs to his room to tell Drake that. They skip school to eavesdrop Walter with the woman. Back at their home, Drake has a idea. They will try to show their father that Audrey is great. The brothers make a special breakfast for him. When Walter comes in, they pretend that Audrey did that. He is enjoying that, until choking on the waffles they served. Josh learns that Drake put cumin on the waffles, and Walter is allegic to it. Audrey comes in and they have a fight. Drake and Josh then want to find the woman Walter is "dating". Megan tells them she reads her father's e-mails, and discovered that he and Peggy Sherman will meet at a restaurant. The next day, they spy both at the restaurant. Drake tosses a meatball at his shirt, and Walter goes out to clean it. After he leaves, the brothers go to Peggy's table, and still thinking she is dating their father, they insult her and throw food at her head. Walter returns, but Peggy recuses seeing him again because of his sons, and leaves. Walter then reveals them he was requested to be the weatherman on America's number one TV show, ''Good Morning Today. Drake and Josh try to escape, but their dad forces them to pour food and drinks on themselves. Credits Scene *Josh is pinched by a lobster, but doesn't want to tell where because Megan is hearing him. *Megan asks her brothers what were they talking about. Josh says it is "geometry". Megan wants Drake to explain it, and he starts talking nonsense. Trivia *This episode presents a classic sitcom plot. *It is revealed in this episode that Walter Nichols is allergic to cumin. *"Good Morning Today" is a parody of "Good Morning America". *Drake and Josh might have thought Peggy was bisexual when she claimed that she was "considering one woman". *This is one of the few times that they aren't'' ''grounded for their antics, but are instead punished a different way. Goofs *Josh reminds Drake that he has had perfect attendance since nursery school. However, in Pool Shark, Josh misses school to avoid Drake. *It is surprising that the waiters didn't throw Drake and Josh out for what they did with all that food. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three